The present invention relates to unique volatile pyrethroids having the following formula:
where R1, R2, R4 and R5 is H, Cl, F, O—C6H6, OCH3, or CH2OCH3; R3 is H, CH3, CH2OCH3, Cl or F; and R6 is HC═C(CH3)2, HC═C(CF3)Cl, HC≡CH, HC═CCl2, or HC═CBr2. In addition, the unique volatile pyrethroids utilized herein may have the following formula:
where R1, R2, R4 and R5 is F, H, O—C6H6; R3 is H, and R6 is HC═C(CH3)2, HC═CCl2, or HC═CBr2.
The present invention also relates to a method for repelling and/or killing insects involving treating an object or area with an insect repelling effective amount or insect killing effective amount of at least one unique volatile pyrethroid and optionally a carrier.
In addition, the present invention relates to a method for repelling and/or killing insects involving treating an object or area with an insect repelling effective amount or insect killing effective amount of at least one compound selected from bioresmethrin, D-allethrin, ethofenprox, prallethrin, transfluthrin, permethrin, and mixtures thereof, and optionally a carrier; wherein the object or area is clothing or items attached to clothing.
Diseases transmitted by blood-feeding insects are a serious threat to public health worldwide. More than 700 million cases of mosquito transmitted disease were reported annually (Shell, E. R., Atlantic Monthly, pp. 45-60, August 1997). Over three billion people live under the threat of malaria, which kills over a million people each year (WHO World Malaria Report 2005, Roll Back Malaria, World Health Organization, UNICEF, http://rbm.who.int/wmr2005). In the United States, West Nile virus was transmitted by mosquitoes to more than 8,000 people from 1999-2005, resulting in over 780 deaths (DeBiasi, R. L., and K. L. Tyler, Nat. Clin. Pract. Neurol., 2:264-275 (2006)). Ticks, mites and crawling insects like bedbugs are bloodsucking pests which are very difficult to control. Ticks are carrier of Lyme disease, causing outbreaks in many parts of north Americas, while bedbugs are the number one emerging threat to households, hotels, public places in metropolitan cities, and port of entries.
N,N-Diethyltoluamide (Deet) is considered to be the best insect repellent ever developed and is the most widely used insect repellent worldwide with tens of millions of dollars in annual sales (Osimitz, T. G., and R. H. Grothaus, J. Am. Mosq. Control. Assoc., 11: 274-278 (1995)). However, Deet dissolves plastics and paints, and clinical literature reports the association of Deet with neurotoxicity in humans (Robbins, P. J., and M. G. Cherniack, J. Toxicol. Environ. Health, 18: 503-525 (1986)). Thus, there is a great need for effective alternatives to Deet. Furthermore, all topical repellents, including Deet, require repeated applications for continued protection against biting insects. When using lower concentrations (<10%), topical repellents do not provide protection for nearby untreated surfaces, nor do they provide a spatial effect above treated surfaces to prevent mosquitoes from finding and biting hosts.
Pyrethroids are known to have significant insecticidal effects and are effective in repelling and/or killing blood sucking insects. Permethrin, a pyrethroid, was determined to be the best insect repellent for clothing and field treatment of U.S. military combat uniforms and has been used as the standard repellent treatment of uniforms since 1991. Since then uniform compositions have changed to incorporate nylon and, more recently, fire-resistant materials. Some uniforms now contain a wrinkle-free or permanent press finish. The change in fabric's composition, construction, weave, and finishes impact the retention and efficacy of permethrin used on uniforms. In almost all instances this impact has resulted in uniforms that afford less protection from insect bites.
Thus there is a need to increase the protection levels close to the ideal 100% protection from bites throughout the lifetime of the uniform. This requires either finding a faster acting alternative treatment to permethrin, or augmenting current permethrin-treatment of the uniform with faster acting volatile compounds to confer additional protection.
We have found new compounds which can be utilized, for example on clothing, to protect people from insect bites. We have also found that known compounds, previously never used on clothing, can also be utilized, for example on clothing, to protect people from insect bites.